memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Romulan situation
(Space, edge of the Bajoran wormhole) Space station Deep Space 9 is being flanked by cargo vessels coming in and out of the station's area as the Enterprise is docked in one of the docking facilities on the station. (Briefing room) Captains Ro, Martin, Chakotay, Kira, Marshall, Sisko, Tyson, Tyson, Vale, and a bunch of others are in the room getting ready to talk about what happened in the Romulan Neutral Zone near Romulus and Remus, Typhuss gets up and activates the big screen that shows thes star charts and the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone border as Captain Kira started the briefing about the supernova as the screen shows the Romulan system in the neutral zone. So what's up with the red dot near where Romulus was? Captain Ro asked Typhuss as she looks at the screen. 27 hours ago, the Hobus star exploded destroying the planets Romulus and Remus says Typhuss as he looks at the group. Where are the survivors living now Captain Sisko says as he looks at Typhuss. My best guess is in mixed sentiments in Romulan space says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Sisko. Your best guess Captain come on we need more then your best guess Captain Marshall says as he's joining the meeting. I don't know anymore than you do, Tristan says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. Actually I know where they're at, a Reman I rescued gave me the intel and they're right here at this M-class planet deep inside Romulan space Captain Marshall says as he inserts the chip into the console and the star map shows the new Romulan homeworld. Typhuss looks at Tristan. What? Tristan says as he looks at Captain Kira. I didn't think a Reman could be chatty says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. Well this one was he gave me everything that the Romulans did to his people and the reason Shinzon when on a tare for revenge in 2378 Tristan says as he looks at Typhuss and the other Captains. Typhuss looks at Tristan with a confused look by what he said about a Reman being chatty. Well I think we are done here, dismissed says Typhuss to the other Captains. Tristan starts to leave as Typhuss stops him. Yes Typhuss what's up Tristan says as he looks at Typhuss. The Romulans are more dangerous than ever, their homeworld was destroyed, watch your back says Typhuss as he looks at Tristan. You too Typhuss Tristan says as he walks out of the briefing room. (Bajor, Typhuss's house) Reba is playing with Kira Hoshi, when Typhuss walks back into the house. Hi there Reba says as she hugs her nephew. Daddy Auntie Reba got me a hair bow Kira says as she looks at her father. That's great, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira Hoshi. So how was your meeting Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. It was fine says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Kira went to the Vedek Assembly for a meeting I'm playing with Kira Hoshi and Shakaar is napping Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to the replicator. One bowl of alvas says Typhuss to the replicator. The bowl of alvas appears. Typhuss picks up the bowl and starts to eat the alvas. You like that stuff? Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Yes, I like Bajoran food says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Hmm, wow Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Mine if I try a piece Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Reba ate a piece of alvas. Hmm, taste like a grapefruit Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his aunt. Sometimes I miss Kira when she is at the Vedek Assembly says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. I know you do kiddo Reba says as she hugs her nephew. How long does she stay there anyway? Reba asked Typhuss as she looks at him. Sometimes hours says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Wow and the President on Earth doesn't chat that long with people she must come home tired and worn out Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah she does, in fact Kira should be on her way home right now says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Kira comes into the house. Hey there guys Kira says as she walks into the house. Hi honey, long day says Typhussas he looks at Kira. Yeah it was I never seen them so scared of what the Romulans will do to the Federation Kira says as she kissed her husband. Kira, its looks like you could use a massage after a long day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Thanks I could use one Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets behind Kira and starts to massage her shoulders. How does that feel says Typhuss as he looks at Kira from behind. Really good Kira says as she closes her eyes. Anything else I can do for you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira from behind. Not that I can think of right now Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Should I keep massaging your shoulders or should I stop says Typhuss as he looks at Kira from behind. I'm very stiff so keeping going Kira says as she turns to look at her husband. Typhuss keeps massaging Kira's shoulders. Ah, that feels so good Kira says as she's laying back. (Space, Bajor orbit) Five Romulan warbirds decloak in front of the Enterprise and a group of Bajoran vessels. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The red lights flash as the crew are at their battle stations. Phasers are powered, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, are armed and ready to fire on your command sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at up from his console at Captain Martin. Martin nods at him. This is John Martin Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise you are in violation of the Neutral Zone treaty please explain your reason for being here Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. We're the Romulan rebels we have defected from the Empire says Commander Toreth as she sits in the chair of her ship. Huh Captain Martin says as he folds arms. Sir we're also being hailed by Captain Kira on the surface Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. Hang on Commander I have to take this hail switch it Captain Martin says as he orders McCabe to do as the transmission switches to the house of Captain Kira. Typhuss what's up man Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. What's going on up there? says Typhuss on the viewscreen We've got five Romulan warbirds in orbit with us and the Bajoran ships, Commander Toreth states she wants to defect from the Empire or what's left of it John says as he explains. Commander Toreth, could have told you over subspace, tell her to get out of Federation space says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She was worried the Tal Shiar would be listening in John says as he looks at the viewer. Then why does Commander Toreth have five warbirds here, she doesn't need that many to send a message to the Federation says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She says her squadron has some information on a Romulan offensive John says as he looks at the viewer. I'm going to beam aboard the Intrepid says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Acknowledge see you at DS9 Captain Martin says as he ends the transmission. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss beams onto the main bridge of the Intrepid. Captain on the bridge Commander Madden says as Typhuss appears and the crew is at attention. As you were says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden and the crew. We're ready to depart with the Enterprise and the five Romulan warbirds Commander Madden says as he sits down in his Xo chair next to Captain Kira's chair. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Helm get us into formation Commander Madden says as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington who's sitting at the helm. Aye, sir entering formation now Lieutenant Wellington says as she inputs the commands into the helm. (Space) The Enterprise, Intrepid and the five Romulan warbirds leave Bajor orbit and heads to DS9.